redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lost Legends of Redwall
The Lost Legends of Redwall is an official Redwall six-episode video game series with an intent for release on Steam, Xbox, and possibly PlayStation. The series is currently being developed by Soma Games, Clopas LLC, Kaio Interactive, Redwall Abbey Company Ltd, Penguin Random House UK, Christopher and Allan Miller, and Lance Priebe, with Jared Shear, Nat Iwata, Jeremy Adams, and Erin Kays contributing artwork. The writing team consists of Heather Rose Walters. Brian Jacques approved of the adaptation of Redwall into a video game prior to his death in 2011, and was fully on-board. First known as "Redwall: The Adventure Game", and subsequently "Redwall: The Warrior Reborn", the games were re-branded as "An Epic Tale of Redwall" in late 2017. On March 19, 2018, the games were once again re-branded as The Lost Legends of Redwall. Three of the episodes take place before Redwall, three during the events of Redwall - approximately the first third of the story. Chapters 1-3 will "take place in the the 6-months immediately prior to, and then coincident to, the events of the book." Background characters will be able to interact with primary ones, such as Matthias and Constance. As details surrounding this project are continually developing, be sure to check the news page for regular updates and reports. Kickstarter & Early History In 2011, contact was first made with Brian Jacques for a “small mobile game” that would accompany another project. While initially the first game was scheduled for a Fall 2012 release, financial concerns called for the recruitment of a new partner. In April 2013, Soma Games became involved with the project, and launched a Kickstarter with the goal of raising $11,000 for a Minecraft map of Redwall Abbey. The project officially achieved complete funding on the evening of May 6, and by the campaign's end on May 26, $17,618 was contributed. Out of a list of bonus locations, Saint Ninian's was unlocked after the campaign received $16,000. With the addition of funds raised via PayPal, Gingivere's Farm also became an in-map place. Originally, Soma stated that summer 2014 would be the release time for the game. The Minecraft map, AbbeyCraft, was released on August 9, 2013. In September 2014, Soma requested additional financial support. Soma revealed a partnership with the Maclellan Foundation in February 2015. Episodes Episode 1: The Scout Described as a "stealth-adventure game", The Scout tells how a young mouse who is forced to flee to Redwall Abbey when the village of Lilygrove is attacked by Sea Rats. "The events of The Scout play out along the ancient, but now altered, course of the mighty River Moss. What was once a wide river is now the sunken bed of a seasonal creek that that runs east-west between Redwall Abbey and the Great South Stream that feeds the swamps south and east of Salamandastron. The player must find a way through the confusing snow-covered channel punctuated by occasional hedgerows, ancient stone walls, scattered shacks, and the few-and-far-between hearths of friendly woodlanders." It was originally scheduled for Early Access release on September 28, 2017, however it was delayed for legal reasons to December 18, 2017. The game was officially released on September 14, 2018. Escape the Gloomer Described as a "conversational adventure game," Escape the Gloomer features the tale of a young otter, Gillig, which plays out parallel to the events of Mossflower. The game was officially released on November 16, 2018, and is a collaboration between Soma Games and Scott Adams' Clopas LLC. The Scout Act II The followup to The Scout, Cheesethief will be a featured villain. The Scout Act III The followup to The Scout Act II. Episode 2: The Miner Unknown release period. This will tell the tale of a mole. Episode 3: The Archer Unknown release period. This will tell the tale of a squirrel. Episode 4: The Pirate Unknown release period. This will involve Cluny the Scourge and the characters for the previous three episodes. Episode 6: TBA Might involve virtual reality. Concept Artwork File:SomaGatehouseConcept.jpg File:Ragconceptshear.jpg File:Redwalladventuregameshear.jpg File:SomaMiceConcept.jpg File:SomaLilygroveConcept.jpg File:Neebrock.jpg External Links *A Lost Legend of Redwall: The Scout on Steam *The Lost Legends of Redwall: Escape the Gloomer on Steam *Soma Games *Kickstarter *Official YouTube *Legendsofredwall.com *Escapethegloomer.com Category:Video games Category:The Lost Legends of Redwall